


Funny Bunny

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Funny Bunny

Honey honey, don’t you cry，  
It’s a ruse，  
All these creatures are a lie,  
Funny bunny, it’s alright，  
I clap my hands,  
And they’re gone into the night。

 

深蓝的幕布被缝隙间溜入的风撩起，已近午夜时的月光清亮，室内静得瘆人，他动作的也就更加小心。

但是远远不够。

沾满湿液的指节再一次探入那个不断收缩的小穴，令人难耐的瘙痒促使着Mendez进一步向内。兔子的发情期总是捉摸不定而又异常热切，当他意识到这一次的热潮来临时为时已晚。体内溢出的爱液濡湿了布料。Tony迅速轻悄的逃下床铺，却又无法远离。

他需要那个人的气息。

但现在的情况令自己实在缺少向Walker求援的勇气。生理性冲动让男性浑身发软，湿穴张合着只是期待着被阴茎粗暴的填满甚至是施虐。

他一点也不想让对方看到自己这般。

熟悉安稳的味道在腿间的布料上萦绕，拜兔类灵敏的嗅觉所赐，仅仅单薄的一件衬衫就足够满足Mendez对Walker的渴望了。他颤抖着，即使短小的尾巴顶在床脚也浑然不知。第三根手指陷进他火热的肉穴里，毫无章法的戳弄着肠壁只是为了得到些许快感。

“嗯...呜！哼...”生涩的指奸着实起到些许效用，自己的手指混着蜜汁在逼仄的甬道里硬生生撷取下淫乱的快意。Mendez眯起眼，微张的薄唇再忍不住任何呻吟。

不行，August还在睡...不能让他看见自己这样...

环握住自己阴茎的手倒是格外诚实的加快了撸动的频率。

呜...不行...绝对不能让他看见...小声点Tony……

尝试堵住自己流泄涎液的手兀自停留在半空中。这是August的衣服...现在染着自己流出的水已经很过分...他不能再...

张开的双腿轮流挺直又弯曲。

大腿内侧润滑的淫水擦上浅白色的衣领。

远远不够。

精液喷薄在熟睡人的衣物上，这边Tony却远没有平日里攀顶的快意激烈。喘息声粗重而隐忍着，悄然的泪沿着脸颊滑下去，最终淹没在发情生物蓬松的胡须里。

手指几乎麻木的继续向自己穴口内戳刺，射精的快感四散的过于迅速，他那贪食的小嘴依旧不觉满足。“哈...啊...！”变调的尖叫被理智强压下去。该死的体质，该死的热潮，体内水声愈加强烈，不忘咕啾作响引动他脆弱的神经。

垂下的长耳成为触之可及的道具，Mendez说服自己这不过是当下的无奈之举，随即张开小嘴含咬住自己的兔耳朵。痛感及时到来，刺激着他咬的更紧，手指捅进去触及他敏感的前列腺，只是一阵颤抖Mendez就轻易的到达顶峰。

无精高潮让他软乎乎的，本就温而糯的男人在深夜里被自己玩弄成一滩春水，Tony惬意而脱力的靠在床沿，对于身后人的注视浑然不知。

“这样可不行。”

熟悉的声音在当下只是越发激起Mendez的惊惧，震颤的身子还未平稳，就被入眼的人影吓得又一个趔趄。Walker赤脚下床，端详着对方这幅模样倒是别样的讨人喜欢。相较自己年长是事实，被自己陡然吓得发抖也是事实。他直直看着那对含泪的琥珀眸子，觉得自己再不吻上去未免过分。

躲开了。

他毫不避讳的审视那位不敢对视的兔子先生。

“这是你们的天性？喜欢一个人把自己干的流水？”Walker开口的话语锋利，大概因为自己的耐心早被耗尽。他想要吃掉这诱人的东西，从对方开始尝试满足自己时就是如此，他乖巧的，羞赧的兔子先生。

渴求自己的阴茎呢。

果不其然，这样的话语让Mendez的脸更加发红。他看不见他的尾巴，却敢肯定那只肉球是如何摇摆的。

“你不需要我。”

“没有...！”否认迅速的令他愉快，Mendez当然也意识到这一点，毛绒质感的耳朵不自在的战栗起来。“只是...太脏了...”

他不说谎。

精液和淫水一起在男人私处汇成一滩，不着片缕或许还好，可他偏偏留着自己贴身的上衣，还不知好歹的上拉到乳尖处，红肿的两颗八成也被蹂躏过。他侧身过来，Walker方才看见他那被淫水浸得透湿的短尾巴，和他自己不知在何处寻来的蕾丝短裤，同样，湿漉漉的。

当真肮脏。

但是不妨碍August喜欢。

蹲下身的决策被即刻执行了，August总是强壮，两只手臂当下便把Mendez一把托举起来。“August！天呐！！！”他的手触到那只单薄濡湿的情趣底裤，触到对方还在冒水的敏感私处，一并触到他那可爱过分的小尾巴球。

“你真的，很脏，很脏。我的小荡妇。”

移动时他贴在对方耳边，气息喷洒在长耳上，生生让泪痕未干的Tony再次蓄起泪来。August轻巧的移动自己的手掌，等到那块柔软的胸乳出陡然变得凶狠起来，“哈啊啊啊！痛！August...！不要...！”

胸脯前的手掌吸引去过多的注意，以至于Mendez只是趴在窗前淫叫着，未意识到身后流水穴口附近的危机。

“August...August...别...哈啊……哈啊...再用力些...求求你...”

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

他的反应不应该这么大。

某方面而言却格外满足Walker的心思。他的另一手，就这么在不经意里，滑进Mendez湿滑的大腿内侧，沿着会阴直接顶进他空虚的小穴里。

火热的肠壁几乎在瞬间开始吸吮他的指节。

不过几只手指而已，分明是比不得August的阴茎的，可他操干自己的感觉真棒，不管是那部分都行。玩弄自己胸肉的感觉也是如此，Mendez宛如魔怔，一味妄求更多。被抵在窗前，抬起一边腿的羞耻姿势也减少了不适，他要August操自己，他好饿，而他也好喜欢...

“但我能把你弄的，更加糟糕呢，小娼妓。”

Walker在他颓落的兔耳边呢喃。温柔的诉说语气似乎吐露的并不是那些不堪入耳的淫辞贿语。

“你想要吗。”

“我...呜嗯...我想...August。”

手指成一捆直直操进去，冲击前列腺的力道让Mendez失声尖叫。他的毛球就在August眼前不断晃荡，让男人莫名恼火，只得抓在手心中狠狠虐待。

“啊啊啊啊！！！August！哈啊啊！别...放开我的尾巴...拜托，那儿不好玩...呜...”

针对兔子尾巴的攻势自然未停下，Walker总是自如的冲破Mendez的底线，变本加厉的亵玩着男人。“你现在叫的声音可比刚刚答应我时大多了。”他甚至嚣张的补充，语气中还带着一分隐晦的不平。阴茎在布料的包裹下擦过Mendez湿泞的股缝，仅仅如此就让男人身子发软，不过一边埋在体内的手指不愿退出去，Tony含糊的呜咽，扭腰尝试索取更多。

相处时间早足够Mendez摸清August的脾气，就如同August对自己敏感身体的每个惊喜点如数家珍一般。现在那男人想要平日里粘人的软糯，还不仅限于浅尝辄止的范畴。抬起腿被手指操着的姿势太过累人，Mendez喘息急促着感受缩紧的穴肉让那几根手指亵玩蹂躏。

“哈啊……！哈啊…August...不够...”

他尽量将声音放软，配合着短促的气音引人爱怜。身子极狡猾的向下倾倒，好让August的手不好再那样凶狠的侵犯自己，倒不是说Tony不喜欢，发情的雄兔只是在等待一个真正刺激的羞辱。

哦，意料之中的淫乱。

“帮帮我...可以吗？”他一刻不停的发问，甚至迫不及待的撞上那只手，“操...操进来...拜托...好难受……”

潮红的脸因为身后人无法隐藏的吞咽声而呈现一抹狡黠的笑，扒开丰满臀瓣的力道还未来得及让他尖叫，虚脱的腿就跌下来。有力的双手掐住他的腰，巨大的阴茎就这么操进自己火热紧致还饥渴的身体里。

凶猛得令他不得不爱。

Mendez仰头只来得及放出声变调的尖叫。

那只肉棒反复冲撞在自己最深处的力道统治了自己的肉身乃至精神，叫他的灵魂便也是渴望对方的。August将他压制在窗台上，摁住上身的姿态让自己翘起的屁股越发不知廉耻，他那可爱的小尾巴还在不止摇晃，和下方疯狂出入身体的性器形成巨大的反差。

“嗯...嗯啊啊！”全然被抽插统领的身体并不能好好的配合对方动作，相反一次次尝试都最终变成稍慢一拍的拖拽。“呜啊！哈！嗯！嗯……”响亮夸张的啪啪声由着August用胯冲击自己臀肉的过程爆炸开来，溢出在屁股上的蜜液加重了交媾声响的淫乱，一下连着一下的撞击似乎如机械般准确有力。

疲乏像个笑话，欢爱中的人儿是那样不知厌烦又无畏羞耻。Tony在放浪吟哦间潜藏的浅浅笑意引得August无名火起，他在明白对方只是在表达欢喜的同时不自主地期待小兔子湿漉漉哭泣着祈求自己的可怜模样。

心下明了的人类故意向兔子瑟缩的甬道中抽送自己的巨物，极为仔细的调整着角度，前列腺的位置比人类常识认知的要易于寻找，浅而敏感的腺体显然经受不住August这样的重点照顾。他几近恶劣的听身下人声音中的惊慌淹没了惬意的笑音，感受Mendez紊乱的喘息。“啊...哈啊……好棒！August...还要...再里面哈啊啊啊！”

碾过前列腺的柱身顺带着称开男人贪嘴的小穴，一味在对方狭窄的甬道里冲撞顶弄。“呜！啊！”Mendez的浪叫一起被操干的破碎，只随着阴茎进出的节奏缓慢的蹦出音节来，“哈！嗯…！Au...August！”

好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢。

汗液淋漓的他再次被由后托起来，两只柔软的兔耳无力的耷拉在自己肩上。Walker前倾叼住一边耳朵，换来胆小兔子的又一阵颤抖。“你变胖了。”男人说这无关紧要的话题，在那毛耳朵试图逃离时再次咬住它 ，“我把你养得太好了，不是吗？”，疼痛引起Mendez的悲鸣。下身的冲击不断，和他如此淡然的态度丝毫不相干。“这么贪吃...当然会胖。”他捏上一把Mendez腰间的软肉，要在以往，对方细瘦的腰肢断然是没有如此肉感的。

现在更讨人喜欢。August吻上他的脊背。

“呜...还要深一点...”快感在未停的重复里不免变得平淡，可雄兔猛烈的发情期可不是那么容易满足。即使被August如此托举起来，宛如幼儿把尿一般的羞耻动作也不能阻止被原始欲望驱动的Tony尝试抚摸对方的每一寸。“啊啊啊！就...就这样...！哈啊！”手中的双腿绷得异常紧张，柔软湿黏的淫穴又贪图更疯狂的侵犯统治。

August放下他的一只腿，不知是否故意为难。踮起脚才勉强触地的姿态难受又刺激，同时Mendez还得打开自己接受主人蛮不讲理的操弄。阴茎撞进来的力道一下被放大了，男人艰难站立着，完全依靠那位随意满足自己的人才能保持平衡。

由后方探过来的手握住了他的阴茎。“呜啊啊啊！别...！嗯！August...！哈！”富有技巧的手淫让Tony肆意泪流，“呜...求求你...”他要...要...

射精的快感自然是他渴望的。但依照往常经历，高潮后的自己可不会被August就这样轻易放过。

“呜！啊！”Mendez仰头，紧贴在August下腹处的毛球抖的厉害，终是射了August满手，虚软在Walker怀中的身体象征着第一波发情热潮总算是走向尾声。唯独下面吃着肉棒的穴道越发紧致，瑟缩着让Walker舒爽的要压不下喘息。

蛮横的手扳过虚弱兽族的下巴，接踵而至的吻更是强势非凡。Tony早被干的没了脾气，当下自然被吻的晕晕乎乎。人类恶狠狠的掐弄他的胸乳，让那两处敏感的乳头像是要接待他人一样红肿涨起。“嗯……呜嗯...”所有下意识的拒绝都因为无力的身体显得格外惹人怜爱。可将他推倒在床褥间的August显然不这么认为。

深埋体内的硬挺阴茎狠狠碾在Mendez脆弱的前列腺上，男人仰过头去，尖叫却早已没了声响。泪涌出来，划过皮肤融进布料里。只是短暂到可以忽略的歇息，头发散乱的蓝眼男人再骑在他身上动作起来，Tony双腿被强硬的分开去，红肿诱人的穴口坦荡的展露在August眼底。

痛呼和着August动情的低吟，他骑在自己圈养起来的兔子先生身上，抽动着阴茎让发情的对方下身湿透。“哈...哈啊...好胀...August...”脚踝处被紧紧把在手中，Mendez连退缩也没得选择。只见Walker稍用力见他由腿部向上倾斜出角度，兔子的哭声和爱液便更多了。

“太多了……呜...！”阴茎抵在深处无法再前进的残暴让他的求饶也间断破碎，“哼嗯...满...满了...August...我吃不下了...呜..”

“你之前可很饥渴。”

“不要...现在不要了...August...”被端起一只腿就疯狂操干的男人口不择言的哭喊，天性如山洪般爆发而不可收拾，自己的屁股又湿又满...不行啊……这样...这样下去...

怀孕...兔子会怀宝宝啊……

冲昏了头脑，Mendez如同崩溃般被摁在床褥里哭叫着。双耳一味颤栗着不知所措，在感到饱胀不适的同时依恋喜爱着Walker的凶器捅进身体为自己解忧的感受。

兔子...兔子被干的脏兮兮的。让粗大性器凌辱的小穴如今肿胀也紧致着，涌出来的淫水打湿了自己被撞击得红肿的小屁股。Mendez体内被生生搅弄的一塌糊涂。

“喜欢吗？”为自己所熟悉的唇贴上来，两瓣温暖宽慰着Mendez被过度折磨的发情期情绪。Walker就这么贴着他，让Mendez恍惚鼓涨起肚腩。

宝宝...

“有...有宝宝...会怀孕的……”

乳头传来尖利刺痛，可Tony真正的连躲闪都疲惫。狠狠玩弄过自己的人仍旧精力充沛，吸吮Mendez乳头的动作好不收敛的发出响亮的水声。“呜！不...”“小骗子。”

“当妈妈的话可是要有奶的。”手擦过他的脸颊，“你明明没有产奶...小兔子。”

“这么想为我生孩子？”

他捏上Mendez的下巴，强使迷糊疲劳的人在失神的眼瞳里保有自己的身影。

对方果真混沌了脑袋，一双焦棕的眸子无主的看着四处，最终乖巧的对上八月的眼光。

“喜...喜欢...”

作为回答的奖励，他送上一个温柔的吻。

 

End


End file.
